Recipe for a Souffle Baby
by DWBean
Summary: Set after Trenzalore. The Doctor and Clara travel through time and space, fight Macra, meet old friends, bump into Clara's lives, bake soufflé's, fight Queen Cleopatra and dance at weddings. Oh, and kiss a lot. Eleven/Clara
1. Prologue

**Rating: T**

**Ship: Eleven/Clara**

**Chapter: /**

**A/N: I've been working on this story for a while now, and I'm 10 chapters ahead. I'll update a new chapter every time I've completed one so that I never run out of chapters to publish. Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

If there was one thing Clara Oswald learned over the years, it was not to fall in love. However, it was proving to be getting harder and harder, not succumbing to the falling and flying feeling whenever she was around him. It was getting harder not to fall in love with the way he would straighten his bow tie every time she flirted with him, or blush every time she'd take his hand. It was getting harder not to fall in love with the way he would bounce into a room, announcing his presence. She knew she was giving into it. She knew she was falling for the ageless god, who could be a toddler and a grumpy old man at the exact same time.

Every now and then, she'd realize their position; their circumstance. He was going to outlive her, there was no way around it. She would have to leave him one day, just like her mother left her father, and he would be left to carry on. He had a vast past, something he didn't wish to explore, and Clara knew she'd never find out what made the man she was falling in love with the way he was. Well, that's what she thought.

Then came Trenzalore. She discovered what her chin boy was hiding. But, much to his surprise, she accepted it and moved on. She was already in love with him. It was too late, and that thought scared Clara more than anything. She had encountered his dangerous past, died endlessly just to save him. If that couldn't ward her off, nothing could. She had met the face he had tried everything in his power to forget.

_NEXT CHAPTER: DREAM OR MEMORY?_

_"You were screaming. What happened?"_

_"Take me to your favourite place!"_

_"It's beautiful"_

_"Only for your entertainment, Oswald. GERONIMO!"_

_"DOCTOR!"_


	2. Dream or Memory?

**RATING: T**

**SHIP: Eleven/Clara**

**CHAPTER: 1/48**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourite! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who but the setting is my creation :)**

CHAPTER 1: DREAM OR MEMORY?

**Running. ****_Always running. _****The red grass tickled her feet as she ran over the hill. She stopped, her breath stolen from her. The twin suns were reflected on the silver leaves in the forest below. It was early autumn, so the wind was hot and dry. The silver leaves turned red, creating the effect of a forest of fire tumbling over the nearby snow-capped mountains. The citadel caught her eye, the gleaming glass in all its glory. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. Too peaceful. Suddenly, a sound emitted from all around her, screams pierced through the air and the ground began to tremor. Gallifrey had fallen.**

"Clara! Clara! Wake up!" Clara's eyes shot open. It was a dream, only a dream. Or was it a memory…?

"Doctor?" Clara croaked, rubbing her eyes. She wiped away the tears there, too ashamed to even look at him.

"You were screaming. What happened?" The Doctor asked while looking at her, concerned

"Nothing. It was just a silly dream. Honestly, I'm fine," Clara explained, still not looking up. The Doctor gently cupped her cheek and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. He searched her eyes and gave up.

"You can always talk to me, Clara. I hope you know that," The Doctor said and Clara nodded. He stroked her cheek, smiling feebly and then kissed her on the forehead, perhaps lingering longer than was platonic.

"Get some rest," He encouraged, and then stepped into the darkness of her room. She followed his dimly lit outline and lay back down when the door clicked softly shut.

The next day, Clara walked into the kitchen, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

"Morning!" Clara turned around and jumped. The Doctor was sitting at the table with some complicated plans laid out on the table, his glasses on the end of his nose.

"Morning," Clara smiled back, carrying her cup of tea over to him. She placed the cup on the only fragment of table not covered by plans and then rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What's this?" she asked, and he grinned.

"This, Clara, is the plan for the Empire State Building. I must have taken it with me after Martha and I went there," The Doctor explained, rolling up the plans and placing them in his coat pocket. He took the glasses off his nose and folded them onto the table. He jumped up from the table, and excited grin of a four year old plastered onto his face.

"Where do you want to go today?" He asked and she grinned, his enthusiasm infecting her.

"I would like to see… I know! Take me to your favourite place," Clara asked, and The Doctor thought for a minute before deciding on a place.

"OK. My favourite place. Anchslok, a providence in a jungle planet. The people there are trees! Actually…coming to think of it…I met a rich tree before. I think she was from there. Platform One, the year 5.5 slash apple slash B," The Doctor rambled, and Clara placed a hand on each of The Doctor's shoulders to quiet him.

"I know. I was there. Just blue," Clara smirked and The Doctor's face lit up.

"Clever clogs," he teased, placing a kiss on her forehead and she smirked and walked out. The Doctor walked to the console room and checked his reflection in the blank screen of the scanner. He licked his hand and smoothed the top of his fringe down. Ten minutes later, Clara emerged from her room in a pair of high waisted shorts and a high collared blouse tucked into them. She had a cardigan on, and her red shoulder bag was slung over her shoulder and across her chest. She had high heeled ankle boots on, her favourite pair. It was just so typically Clara.

"What are you looking at, Chin?" Clara smirked, and The Doctor looked away from her tanned, skinny legs.

"I'm not looking at anything!" The Doctor blushed and Clara laughed

"OK. I give you…Anchslok!" The Doctor announced, opening the doors to a dense tropical jungle. Clara stepped out tentatively, followed by The Doctor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she grinned at him.

"It's a lot better than it looks," The Doctor pressed and Clara laughed.

"It looks amazing already," Clara exclaimed and The Doctor smiled

"Come along, Oswald," The Doctor said, and removed his arm from her shoulders but took her hand. They walked through the dense forest until they came to a clearing. There was a rock pool, full of crystal clear freshwater. On the side of the rock pool was a waterfall, which diamond-like water cascaded down into the next pool, and on it went as far as Clara could see.

"It's beautiful," Clara gasped, and The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It is," The Doctor agreed, but Clara realized he wasn't talking about the rock pool.

"So, are we going for a swim?" Clara asked, taking off her shoulder bag and placing it gently on the rock next to her.

"Of course!" The Doctor grinned, motioning to his trousers. For the first time, Clara realized that he wasn't wearing his normal trousers but instead a TARDIS blue pair of swimming trunks. Luckily, she had thought ahead as well.

"Good," she grinned, and he took off his jacket, boots and shirt. She stared at him in complete disbelief. He had defined muscles on his stomach that the usual university professor outfit must have hidden.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to get in?" The Doctor asked, and Clara blushed. Oh, she hated him sometimes. He climbed up onto a rock and then tensed his arms, showing off his muscles.

"Oh, quit showing off," Clara laughed and he laughed as well.

"Only for your entertainment, Oswald. GERONIMO!" he yelled, and bombed into the pool creating a huge splash and drenching Clara. His head bobbed up, his fringe sill in the exact same place.

"Come in!" He beckoned

"OK. I'm coming! Quit whining," she winked at him and he pretended to be offended

"I don't whine!" The Doctor protested, swimming up to her. She took off her blouse and shorts, revealing a red and white striped bikini. She tried not to feel embarrassed as she could feel The Doctor's eyes on her. He wolf whistled, and she folded her arms. Oh, she was definitely going to kill him.

"Right, that's it," Clara yelled, and jumped into the water right next to him. She splashed him with water and he then brought his arm around and sent loads flying towards her face. Before they knew it, they were in a full water fight.

"Enough," Clara laughed after a load of water entered mouth and she accidentally swallowed it. He laughed with her and the water around them started to calm again. Both The Doctor and Clara were treading water, as he had no idea how deep the water actually was.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, and suddenly she was gone. He looked underwater and saw her spiralling downwards at an immensely fast speed. She was evidently trying to swim back up, but something was pulling her down. His hearts stopped when he realised he could no longer see her.

_NEXT CHAPTER: The Bottom of the Rock Pool_

_He had to save Clara_

_There was a sickening crack_

_"You're not dying, Clara. Not now,"_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Does anyone want Jenny to return later on in the story? Tell me what you think **

**x**


	3. The Bottom of the Rock Pool

**RATING: T**

**SHIP: ELEVEN/CLARA**

**CHAPTER: 2/48**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters :(**

**A/N: I changed the name from 'How to Bake a Soufflé Baby' to 'Recipe for a Soufflé Baby' because I realised there was another story called 'How to Bake a Soufflé and a Baby'. Enjoy! :) x**

CHAPTER 2: THE BOTTOM OF THE ROCK POOL

"CLARA!" The Doctor screamed, even though he knew it was a useless effort. Yelling her name wasn't going to make her magically appear. He looked frantically around, hoping that one of the surrounding trees were people, but they were only trees.

The Doctor drew in a deep breath; one he knew would be his last for a while. He just hoped his respiratory bypass didn't fail him now. He started to swim downwards, equalizing his ears every so often. The water flew like silk past his hands and arms as he streamlined himself the best he could. All around him seemed like rocks piled on top of each other leaving a few crevices and holes that contained a few fish and lobsters. The fish were curiously poking their heads out, wondering what was disturbing them. The Doctor had to refrain himself from waving at the fish he knew because the last time he met her she was expecting baby fish. He started panicking as the light started to decrease, hating the idea of Clara being down there all by herself. He started to feel his lungs aching, but ignored them and continued propelling himself downwards.

Then he saw the bottom. And Clara. His hearts leaped with relief, a feeling which quickly vanished when he realised she was tied up and unconscious. He kicked hard and was finally face to face with her. She seemed to be tied up in some kelp and The Doctor set to work in releasing her. He ignored his lungs yet again, which were persistently throbbing. His hands just weren't strong enough and he realised he'd have to try something else. He bit down on the bit of kelp across her stomach and ripped it off, seeming to do the trick. The Doctor realised she'd slap him later for their compromising position, him now ripping the kelp with his teeth that was across her chest. He finally freed all of her and wrapped his arm around her waist, starting their ascent.

He felt something grab his ankle and he jumped. He looked down and a giant, hungry looking Macra was trying to pull him down again. The Doctor kicked the best he could; honestly knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He had to save Clara. All the times she'd saved him, he couldn't even fight off this one Macra to return the favour? With new determination, The Doctor kicked free and started swimming to the surface. He pushed himself, black dots starting to cloud his vision. He knew the Macra was after him, scuttling up the side of the rocks. He had to save Clara. Water was starting to fill his lungs, weighing him down. He kept kicking, feeling woozy. His grip around Clara tightened, realising that his muscles were giving way. He could see the surface. Just ten more meters…he kicked furiously, adamant he wouldn't pass out. He could regenerate, Clara couldn't.

He broke the surface and drew in a large, needed breath. Panting and extremely weak, he paddled to the side and lifted Clara out. She whacked her arm on the rock, something The Doctor hoped she would forgive him for. There was a sickening crack.

"No, no, no, no! Clara, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor panted, climbing out next to her. Only then did he realise how desperate her situation was. Her arm was definitely broken, no question. Her face had gone pale, her lips slightly blue and the tips of her fingers were tainted grey.

"You're not dying, Clara. Not now. I didn't even get to tell you," The Doctor cried, tears starting to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

The Doctor drew in a breath and gently placed his lips against her blue, cold ones. He exhaled and then sat up. He pressed his hands to her ribcage and started to press down on it, trying to get her heart going again. He continued to do CPR, still no life signs from Clara. The Doctor sat back, realising it was a lost cause. He watched her; she looked like a porcelain doll. He kneeled down next to her, his hands cupping her face the way he always did.

"If this is the last chance I get to say it, Clara Oswald, I-," His hearts leaped as she drew in a ragged, wheezing breath. She started coughing up water, colour returning to her cold, lifeless body. He supported her back while she was throwing up all the water she had swallowed.

"What happened?" She croaked and he hugged her.

"I'll tell you later," he muttered, stroking her hair. She was alive, that was all that mattered. She was alive, and he wasn't going to waste it. He gently scooped her up in his arms and she rested against his shoulder, completely devoid of energy. He carried her back to the TARDIS and lay her down in bed.

"I'll be right back," he promised, stroking her hair and she smiled weakly. He shut her door and walked all the way back to the rock pool. The pool gleamed a dark blue, the rocks sinister and the trees casting menacing shadows on the ground. A shudder ran down his spine as he collected all Clara's and his belongings. Once he was inside the control room, he set the co-ordinates for deep space. He walked back into Clara's room and she was fast asleep on her bed. He smiled to himself and pulled up a chair next to Clara's bed. Her broken arm was the one closest one to him and he cushioned it with pillows, not having the hearts to wake up and scan it. She must have been so tired; she didn't even notice she had a broken limb.

"Get some rest, love," he whispered and kissed her hand from her broken arm when he had finished cushioning it. She would kill him in the morning, that was for sure.

_NEXT CHAPTER: __New Earth_

_"Shut up! Just bring me some bloody painkillers and get me to a hospital!"_

_"This is the hospital on New Earth"_

_"They get catty when I call myself The Doctor"_

_"As I was running, Gallifrey fell. I died. I knew what happened though, what you had to do. I forgave you. I still forgive you"_

_"Whenever there is no cloud cover, the citizens of New America turn off all the lights"_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I've just written the 10th Chapter and I sent it to my friend who said she broke her Oreo and mug of Hot Chocolate...I think that's a compliment? :) Anyway, please review. Thanks! x**


	4. New Earth

**RATING: T**

**SHIP: Eleven/Clara**

**CHAPTER: 3/48**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly :(**

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter, so it would really help if you told me what you think :) Thanks!**

CHAPTER 3: NEW EARTH

Clara's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. Had she fallen asleep with the light on…? She tried to brush her hair out of her eyes but screamed out in pain. She looked to her left arm which was swollen and red. Only then did the pain hit her and hot tears started to form in her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was sure she was going to pass out. Her hand shook as she was furiously wiping the tears away from her eyes. She remembered The Doctor taking her somewhere…a rock pool. She jumped in…getting back at The Doctor for…wolf whistling? They were then in a water fight…and then she remembered. Something got her foot. Something was dragging her under. She remembered the feeling of weightlessness, her surroundings getting darker and colder…

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed, her arm reaching a painful height. She heard a loud bang, a few clutters and moans and then The Doctor burst into her room.

"Clara, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. You were unconscious and I had to get you out and I wanted to save you and-," The Doctor rambled, pacing the room.

"DOCTOR! Shut up! Just bring me some bloody painkillers and get me to a hospital!" Clara yelled and The Doctor stopped pacing.

"Yes, right. OK," The Doctor agreed and left the room. Clara stood up, supporting her arm. She gingerly leafed through her dresses and settled on a strapless maxi dress. It would be easy to get on, at least. She pulled out a pair of pumps and shut her door. She walked to the control room where The Doctor was waiting for her with a grim face.

"Why so glum?" Clara asked while wincing.

The Doctor held up a needle and Clara's eyes widened. She sighed and then walked over to The Doctor.

"I'm sorry," he apologised and she nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes as her carefully took her arm, not wanting to hurt her any more than was necessary. He quickly inserted the needle, squeezed out the painkiller and then extracted it. He placed a cotton bud over the area and then took hold of her other hand.

"That'll help it until I get you to a hospital," The Doctor explained and Clara nodded. He let go of her other hand and she used it to nurse her left arm. He landed the TARDIS and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. He walked her outside where they walked out onto a field overlooking New, New York. The Doctor explained the technical name of the city as the walked up to the hospital.

"This is the hospital on New Earth," The Doctor explained when they entered the hospital as Clara's eyes widened at the cat nun nurses pottering about. The walls glistened bright white, as did the floor.

"Oh, look! There's a shop!" The Doctor squealed and Clara slapped him on the arm with her good one.

"Focus!" She hissed and he nodded

"Right, sorry," The Doctor apologised and walked up to the reception.

"Hello, I'm John Smith and this is my wife Clara Oswald. She's broken her arm," The Doctor introduced and the cat behind the reception nodded.

"Fill this out and bring it to me when you're done," The cat explained in a bored drone, handing The Doctor a clipboard with some forms on it. He sat down on a chair and Clara sat down next to him.

"Two things?" Clara asked and The Doctor looked up

"Shoot," he grinned and Clara's eyebrows furrowed

"John Smith?" Clara asked

"They get catty when I call myself The Doctor. See what I did there?" The Doctor grinned and Clara's eyebrow rose. His grin faded and he looked defeated.

"My wife Clara Oswald?" Clara asked

"They're cat nun nurses. They wouldn't have let me stay with you if I wasn't your husband," The Doctor explained

"OK. Race – Human, Humanish, Humanoid, Humavoo, Hullavoo and…French?" Clara asked, looking at the form and The Doctor laughed

"They tried to get their own planet, but had to settle on being their own race. Very French, isn't it?" The Doctor explained and Clara laughed

"OK, religion. Christian, Muslim, Hindu, Potterhead, Whovian. Oh, don't tell me. French," Clara laughed

"What should I put you down as?" The Doctor asked

"Err…Other," Clara decided, pointing to the 'Other' box

"Okay. Occupation?" The Doctor asked

"Do they still have nannies? Wait, what are you writing…seriously? Intergalactic time traveller?" Clara read

"Shut up. Address….TARDIS, Time Vortex, Universe," The Doctor read out loud as he wrote it.

"God help them if they want to bill us," Clara laughed and he smirked at her

"Done. Blimey, I hate forms," The Doctor bounced up and he handed the clipboard back to the cat who looked up at him strangely, shrugged and filed the form.

"Is your arm hurting as much?" The Doctor asked when he was sat down next to her again.

"No, the painkiller's really helped, thanks. How did it happen?" Clara asked and the smile that was on The Doctor's face vanished quickly.

"I, err, freed you from the Macra. That was what got you, and as I was lifting you out of the rock pool I accidentally banged your arm against the rock. I didn't really think much of it because I thought you were dead, and I panicked and-," The Doctor explained and Clara took his hand.

"Hey, I'm not angry. You saved me. So, thanks," Clara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned back into her seat and saw The Doctor blush slightly.

"John Smith and Clara Oswald?" A cat read out from across the waiting room.

"That's us," The Doctor said, patting her thigh and getting up.

"Yep, I gathered as much, thanks," Clara said sarcastically, supporting her left arm. The cat led them through to a room just as bright white as all the others, except it had a bed and some sort of scanner over it. It wasn't the average run-of-the-mill x-ray, like the one she saw that was used on Artie when he fell of his bike and broke his collar bone. The cat motioned for her to lie down on the bed.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" The cat asked who had a broad Irish accent.

"Nope," Clara confirmed and the cat smiled.

"Okay then," The cat said and started to scan her. The screen next to Clara came to life and showed a heart beating.

"Is that…?" Clara asked, feeling sick.

""Yep," The Doctor confirmed and Clara turned away. The cat moved the camera to her left arm where the bone was clearly fractured.

"OK, Clara," The cat started, turning off the scan, "You have a fracture in your left arm so I'm going to get one of our pressure units. We'll leave that on for half an hour and then you'll be right as rain," The cat beamed

"What, the fracture gone?" Clara asked in surprise

"Yes! Blimey, where have you been living, the 21st Century?" The cat laughed and Clara laughed at the irony. The cat left to go get the pressure units and Clara sat up.

"Oh, New Earth is a very small planet," The Doctor grinned

"What makes you say that?" Clara asked out of curiosity.

"That's the cat which helped me a few hundred years ago to find my friend Martha. We were on the motorway and he had been on the motorway for six years and his wife had kittens," The Doctor explained

"Why didn't you say hi?" Clara asked

"He wouldn't recognise me," The Doctor answered and Clara nodded. The cat returned with a machine that looked like a tube.

"Clara, put your arm in here," The cat instructed, opening the tube on its hinges. Clara tentatively placed her left arm in it, unsure. He closed it around her and then turned it on.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," The cat smiled and then left the room.

"Does it hurt?" The Doctor asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"No. It tingles, though. To be honest, I'm still on French being its own race," Clara laughed and The Doctor wrapped his arm around her.

"That's why I travel," He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"We never really just sit and chat," Clara mused

"Don't we?" The Doctor asked

"Not really. We're always on the run from something or other. We never really just sit and chat," Clara explained

"Okay. Well, we can sit and chat now," The Doctor suggested

"OK. So what do you really get up to when I'm not there?" Clara asked and The Doctor grinned

"Ooh, quite a bit. I turned Queen Elizabeth into a fish once and had 37 minutes to save the commonwealth!" The Doctor grinned and Clara laughed. He sighed in amusement and then a comfortable silence formed around them.

"Do you ever miss it?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

"Miss what?" The Doctor asked

"Gallifrey. The red grass, the silver leaves, the shining twin suns?" Clara asked

"How do you know about Gallifrey?" The Doctor demanded

"In one of my lives, I was a Gallifreyan. I never made it to a Time Lady rank. I saw the untempered schism…I ran. And I didn't stop. I never got my own TARDIS, though. One day, rumour was flying around. In the middle of the war, The Doctor had returned. I ran towards the citadel. Something was telling me I had to save you. As I was running, Gallifrey fell. I died. I knew what happened though, what you had to do. I forgave you. I still forgive you," Clara explained visions of orange and red glades flooding her mind. Suddenly, she felt the Doctor's lips against hers. She was shocked, but soon relaxed into it. They fit together so perfectly that Clara wondered why she ever restrained herself from doing this sooner. Thinking of Gallifrey always upset her, more than any other life. She wondered if he ever remembered her, when he started all those years ago, sailing out to see the universe. They broke apart, her need for oxygen becoming apparent.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to hear that," The Doctor said, wiping Clara's tear away.

"It's OK," Clara smiled and he put his hand on her cheek.

"You impossible, beautiful girl," He sighed and then placed his lips against hers again. With her right arm she ran her fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss until the machine pinged and flew open, whacking The Doctor in the arm. She laughed and took out her left arm.

"Ah! That was quick!" The cat said, coming back in. Clara rotated her arm and wrist and bent her elbow. It was all fine.

"Well, been a pleasure to meet you Clara and John," The cat said, opening the door for them.

"The Doctor, actually," The Doctor said, shaking his hand

"Well, I never! Is it you? How can you look so different?" He asked, his eyes widening

"I took a leaf out of Cassandra's book," The Doctor joked and Clara laughed. The Doctor's hearts swelled, realising she had been there as well.

"Where's Martha?" The cat asked

"Oh, she's on planet Earth and married. How's the kids?" The Doctor asked and he smiled

"Good. Going through their teens now. Not as small as when you saw them last, Doctor," he laughed

"Brilliant. Well, Clara and I'd better be off," The Doctor smiled and he nodded.

"Of course. See you soon," He waved and Clara and The Doctor waved back. The Doctor took Clara's hand and they walked through the hospital. Once they were outside, smelling the apple grass and looking over New, New York, he got a sense of Déjà vu. He took off his jacket and laid it on the grass and sat on it. He motioned for Clara to lie down next to him and they both lay side by side looking up at the sky which was gently getting darker.

"Oh my stars!" Clara gasped as the lights of New, New York came on and illuminated over the river. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer as the temperature steadily dropped.

"Any minute now, Clara," The Doctor grinned as he lay on his side. So did she, and they were face to face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his slightly cold and chapped ones. She instantly felt warmer as he rested his hand on the soft curve of her waist. Suddenly, they were plunged into darkness and she could feel The Doctor smiling.

"Look up," he whispered and she did so. They sky was full of bright, twinkling lights of stars, some distant and some brighter ones not so. A purple hydrogen cloud appeared to be over on one side of the sky and a blue one on the other.

"Whenever there is no cloud cover, the citizens of New America all turn off the lights," The Doctor explained and Clara watched in awe.

"That one there," The Doctor whispered into her ear, pointing to a star.

"Yep?" Clara asked

"It has a planet going around it. A very important planet. It's important because that's where you were born. That's the sun," He whispered and Clara watched it in shock.

"What's its actual name?" Clara asked

"The Shadow Proclamation call is Sol 3/F. I think 'The Sun' is a nicer name," The Doctor whispered and Clara laughed

"And there, that one," The Doctor said, picking up her hand and pointing to another star

"Yeah?"

"Is called Akhaten," The Doctor answered. Clara laughed to herself and they lay there in comfortable silence watching the stars, his arm still around her waist. One by one, all the lights flickered back on and then universe disappeared from their view.

"C'mon," The Doctor laughed, helping a very sleepy Clara up. He picked up his jacket and wrapped it around her. He walked her to the TARDIS and to her room.

"Night," The Doctor said and kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Oi!" Clara smirked

"What?" The Doctor asked, turning around while smiling.

"My mouth is here, Chin Boy," Clara said cheekily, pointing to her lips.

"Fine," he laughed and bounded up to her. He captured her lips roughly and backed her into the wall. He pressed up right against her and she lightly scratched his scalp. The kiss was full of built up lust and passion. He ran his hands up and down her back, causing her to shudder. They broke apart, both of them satisfied and dishevelled.

"Was that more like it?" The Doctor grinned

"Definitely," she agreed and pulled him back to her, their lips nearly touching.

"Night," she teased and turned around, entering her room and closing the door.

_NEXT CHAPTER: 24 Hours_

_"I haven't seen them in a while,"_

_"Clara, he snogged you right outside our front door!"_

_"You and I both know that I would,"_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! If you review I'll...er...mention you in my A/N! :D **


	5. 24 Hours

**RATING: T**

**SHIP: ELEVEN/CLARA**

**CHAPTER: 4**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about the long wait! GCSE coursework has really taken its toll recently, but I've been writing this over the last couple of weeks in any spare moment I get. Sorry about this chapter, it's a sort of filler but the next one will be better, I promise! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters...still. I really need to get on the phone to Moffat...**

CHAPTER 4: 24 HOURS

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked and Clara nodded.

"I haven't seen them in a while," Clara explained and he nodded and then looked down, crestfallen.

"Hey?" she asked softly and he looked up. She lightly pressed her lips to his but removed them much too soon for the Doctor's liking, "It's not that I want to leave you, I really don't, it's just that if I keep on leaving for six months a pop, surely the kids will notice me becoming 70 within a few years. Anyway, you can just go forward to tomorrow," Clara smiled and his eyes brightened

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow?" The Doctor asked

"Definitely. I'm not waiting a week, Chin Boy," she decided

"Good!" He grinned and then started to fly the TARDIS. He landed it and then checked the scanner.

"Hey, look at that! Same planet, same day, two minutes after we left. I'm getting better!" He grinned goofily and Clara couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yes, you are," she laughed and then walked towards the door.

"Oi!" She heard and spun around

"My lips are here, impossible girl," he grinned, mimicking her. She giggled and then ran up to him and crashed her lips against his. The force of her crashing into him caused him to stumble back into the console. It was full of just as much passion and need as the night before.

"That more like it?" Clara whispered and he grinned

"Cheeky," he whispered

"Sexy," she answered, gave him a quick peck on the lips and then ran down the ramp, "Don't be late!" She laughed back and shut the door behind her. She stood outside and watched the TARDIS dematerialize. She was about to head in when she heard it materialize. The Doctor bounded out while talking out loud.

"The thing is, though, I wanted to ask you and I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not, and if we were just messing about like you young lot sometimes do and…I'm rambling again, aren't I?" He asked and Clara nodded sympathetically.

"What's up?" She asked, tilting her head.

"OK, out with it. Um, Clara, I was wondering if tomorrow instead of saving the universe and all that, if you wanted to go on a…date," he whispered the last word awkwardly, but Clara perfectly heard him.

"Yes," Clara smiled and he grinned.

"Great! See you tomorrow. I'll bring you to the…you know what, it's a surprise," The Doctor said and Clara laughed

"See you," she waved and he winked at her. She watched the TARDIS dematerialize, but started laughing when it materialized for the third time.

"What's wrong?" Clara laughed as he bounded out again

"Forgot something," he replied and gave her a long kiss.

"Till tomorrow, Clara Oswald," he winked, straightening his bow tie.

"Oh, shove off," she grinned and he laughed, walking back to the TARDIS. Once she was sure he wasn't coming back, much to her dismay, she headed back into the Maitland house.

"Angie, don't be difficult, he's not my boyfriend. He's just my friend," Angie said, mimicking Clara's Lancashire accent.

"What?" Clara asked, putting her keys in the bowl

"Clara, he snogged you right outside our front door!" Angie protested and Clara lunged forward and pressed her finger to Angie's lips.

"Shut up! Who else is-ew!" Clara yelled as Angie licked her finger. She wiped it on her dress, glaring at Angie.

"No one. So, tell me. How did it happen?" Angie asked and Clara folded her arms.

"Why should I?" Clara asked childishly

"Because…I'll tell Dad. And then he'll want to invite The Doctor around for dinner. And then Dad will find out that your boyfriend is a strange alien," Angie threatened

"You wouldn't," Clara answered, squinting her eyes

"You and I both know that I would," Angie replied cheekily, raising one eyebrow.

"Fine! Just put the kettle on," Clara gave in, defeated. Angie walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle as Clara followed her. Clara had made a pot of tea and Angie and Clara were both armed with a mug of tea, sitting on stools either side of the counter glaring at each other.

"So….?" Angie prompted and Clara rolled her eyes.

"You really like gossip, don't you?" Clara said through gritted teeth.

"Yep!" Angie grinned cheerily and took a sip of her tea. Clara told Angie the whole story, starting from Anschlock and the Macra to New Earth to the Maitland's. Angie accompanied the story with a few 'Aww's' and 'That's so cliché!'

"So there. Now will you shut up?" Clara asked, smiling

"Not really, no," Angie answered, pulling out her phone as it beeped.

"Didn't think so…," Clara mused. Angie groaned and put her phone back in her hoodie pocket.

"Nina's had a fight with Joe, and she wants me to come around. Can I go?" Angie asked and Clara nodded

"Have fun!" Clara yelled after her and Clara swore she heard Angie snorting. The front door shut, and Clara was left with the emptiness of a huge house. Her ears started to ring in the silence, yet she was still left with a warm glow. It all just came on so suddenly but she felt her relationship with The Doctor always had a layer of sexual tension. She had never felt at such ease with someone as she did with The Doctor. She knew quite a lot about him, probably more than he knew about her. Well, they had a lot of time to fix that. Clara remembered the way The Doctor's lips felt against hers, rough yet soft at the same time. She remembered how perfectly they fit together, how she could feel his double heartbeat, how she felt warmth spread through her body whenever they made contact.

Only 24 hours to go until she would see him again. She wondered how she would spend 24 hours…

Clara stood up and took a chocolate bar, eggs, milk, flour, butter and sugar out of the fridge and cupboards. She whisked the eggs and added in all the ingredients. This time, she would do it. This time she would make a good soufflé. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the oven, waiting for the soufflé to rise. She watched as it rose gently and turned off the oven. Clara gingerly opened the oven door, sighing with relief when it didn't sink straight away. She took the soufflé out of the oven and started to eat it, relishing in the lightness and the moisture. Okay, that must have killed at least an hour, Clara decided, looking at the clock. Half an hour. She had used half an hour. Clara groaned and leaned against the counter, her brown hair cascading over her head. She stood back up and then flopped down onto the sofa, flicking on the TV and eating the soufflé while watching a replay episode of Jeremy Kyle.

Even when that had finished, the house was still silent. She pulled out her phone and texted Angie, asking whether or not she would be coming home that night. Angie replied saying no and that she had pyjamas that she had left at Nina's last time. Clara slumped back into the sofa, throwing her phone to the side. It only then just dawned her. How sad was she? She didn't even have Angie to have as company. It was now 8 o'clock, so Clara went upstairs and ran herself a bath. She put in her favourite bubble bath and placed her favourite shampoo and conditioner on the side of the bath. She submerged herself into the warm water and felt all her muscles relaxing. Her IPod was on the floor by the side of the bath and she reached over and pressed play. After soaking for an hour, she stopped her IPod and then washed her hair. She wrapped her towel around herself and climbed out. She moisturised, blow dried her hair and got into her pyjamas. It was 9.30.

She was watching the T.V with a bowl of popcorn when she heard the soft click of the front door. She poked her head out and George and Artie walked into the living room.

"Hi Clara! I just had the best game!" Artie enthused and Clara patted the empty bit of the sofa next to her. Artie sat down and told Clara about how he beat his opponent in chess and nearly let slip how he thought the Cyberman helped him improve his chess capabilities.

"That's brilliant, Artie!" Clara exclaimed as she looked at the trophy he was presenting her with. Artie then placed it on the mantelpiece and looked at it proudly.

"I'm going to bed. Night Artie, George," Clara waved and headed upstairs. She brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed, wishing the hours away until she could see The Doctor again.

Clara woke up at 7 and cooked Artie and herself some breakfast. She helped him with his project that he was supposed to be working on over the summer, and then took him to the cinema. She knew in herself that she was just killing time. They came back, and it was 1pm. She cooked Angie and Artie some lunch and they then started to play on the Wii. Clara was thrashing Angie in tennis when she realised the time. 5pm. The Doctor said he was coming at 6.

"Angie! The time!" Clara exclaimed and Angie dropped her remote and yanked Clara's out of her hand.

"What's going on?" Artie asked but by this time Angie was pushing Clara up the stairs.

"Clara's going on a date with The Doctor," Angie called back, and then she pushed Clara into her room and shut the door. Angie stood outside Clara's room while she got changed.

"Changed!" Angie heard Clara yell and Angie came in. She sat Clara down in her desk chair and started to straighten Clara's hair, curling the ends. Clara was putting on some foundation while Angie was finishing up with her hair. Angie then did Clara's eyeliner, slightly more obvious than she would normally wear it. Angie brushed some black eyeshadow lightly around the edge of her eye and then a light brown on her crease line. She then set to work contouring her nose, cheeks and then did her lips.

"Done," Angie declared, admiring her work.

"Angie, you're a life saver!" Clara exclaimed, kissing her on the check and leaving a lipstick mark, "Oops, sorry!" Clara laughed

"It's alright. OK, last thing," Angie pulled out her fruity perfume from her wash bag and sprayed Clara with it. Clara then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at Angie. The smile broadened when she heard the vworp, vworp of the TARDIS landing.

_NEXT TIME: FIRST DATE_

_"Where, we're at the Planet of the Coffee Shops, when, the year is 3277,"_

_The purple sun created a purple pink glow which shone in every direction, hitting the glass roof._

_"So, Doctor Sherlock, what else have you deducted about me?"_

_"Feel free to shut me up whenever," _


	6. First Date

**RATING: T**

**SHIP: ELEVEN/CLARA**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own Clara and The Doctor or this would be canon. Very, very canon. **

**A/N: It's half term so I'm aiming to get at least 5-10 chapters posted over the next couple of weeks! Thanks to everyone read, reviewed, favourited and followed :D**

CHAPTER 5

"Good luck!" Angie said, patting Clara on the arm and then left her room. Clara took her red Cambridge Satchel from the floor and walked downstairs. The Doctor was standing in the hallway talking to Artie when Clara came down the stairs. Artie nudged the Doctor and nodded towards Clara who suddenly felt nervous. The Doctor turned to face her and then grinned at her, washing all her nervousness away.

"Good evening, Miss Oswald," He smirked and kissed her hand

"Idiot," Clara laughed, standing next to him. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'll have her home by 6.30," The Doctor winked at Angie and then walked Clara out the door.

"So, what did you do today?" The Doctor asked Clara as they were walking to the TARDIS.

"Oh, stuff. Took Artie to the cinema. What about you?" Clara asked

"I dropped you off and here I am," The Doctor grinned cheekily

"Cheat!" Clara laughed; slightly annoyed at the wait she had to endure. He opened the TARDIS doors for her and then once he was inside he set to work in flying the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked, holding onto the railing.

"Take a look," The Doctor replied, once he had landed the TARDIS. She ran towards the doors and flung them open, revealing a huge mall.

"Where and when are we?" Clara asked, looking around in awe at the giant infrastructure.

"Where, we're at the Planet of the Coffee Shops, when, the year is 3277," The Doctor explained, coming up beside her and taking her hand. Clara giggled to herself as they stepped out into the mall. They walked for a while until they came across a gold lift and Clara raised her eyebrows.

"What's this?" Clara asked and The Doctor pressed the button titled 'Lounge 200'.

"It's a special Coffee Shop," The Doctor explained, "It's the Planet of the Coffee Shops, they have continents of Starbucks and Café Nero's, but this one, there's only one. It's unique, just like you," The Doctor explained, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She squeezed his hand in appreciation and then the lift pinged open.

There was a water feature in the corner which created the lovely trickle of water running. The tables were all encrusted in Gold, giving them a glow. The floor was polished beyond belief which made Clara paranoid that someone could probably look up her dress if they looked at the floor. However, the view was what really took Clara's breath away. Outside, they were just above the main mall and she only then realised how big the mall was. It went on for further than Clara could see, and the purple sun created a purple pink glow which shone in every direction, hitting the glass roof.

"How big is the mall?" Clara asked, and The Doctor wrapped his arm around her.

"This is the Dunkin' Donuts continent. There are four continents, Starbucks, Café Nero, Dunkin' Donuts and Costa Coffee. The mall goes to the end of the continent where it meets the purple sea. There are a few colonies which don't live in the malls, they prefer the quiet and uncoffiness, so they live on residential islands," The Doctor explained and Clara laughed

"Right. So is this the equivalent to America?" Clara asked

"I guess. It is Dunkin' Donut Continent, I suppose. C'mon, our table's ready," The Doctor motioned and took her hand as they were brought to their table.

"So, why here?" Clara asked when The Doctor had sat her down and then sat down opposite her.

"Because, this is the only place in the entire planet which serves soufflé's. Not only do they sell soufflé's, they sell whichever soufflé you like," The Doctor explained. The waiter handed them both a menu and Clara's eyes widened at the broad variety of soufflé's.

"Oh my stars! There's a … what is that?" Clara laughed, pointing to the word

"Remember the blue blob you ate on Akhaten? It's that, but in a soufflé," The Doctor explained and Clara's face quickly turned to one of disgust

"Er…no. Let's not. I think I'll have…a chocolate soufflé," Clara decided and The Doctor grinned

"Thought so," he remarked and then looked to his menu

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, resting her arms on the table and crossing her legs.

"Well, whenever you make a soufflé, there's always a chocolate wrapper in the bin. I just assumed that was your favourite soufflé. Either that or you get a serious craving while baking them," The Doctor explained and Clara laughed

"So, Sherlock, what else have you deducted about me?" Clara asked and The Doctor blushed

"Er…that Angie did your make up because I know that you're right handed, and your make up is slightly better on your left side so that wouldn't make sense if you had done it," The Doctor deducted

"You know you're really sexy when you do that?" Clara asked, leaning in closer

"I've been told," he smirked, straightening his bow tie.

"Give me something else, then," she smirked

"OK…You care about me a lot because you're wearing the same dress that you wore when we first met to our first date, so you must remember the clothes you wore that day," The Doctor finished, looking very triumphant. He seemed so happy that Clara didn't have the heart to tell him she had chosen this dress on a whim and hadn't realised it was the same dress until just now.

"Very good," Clara laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. He blushed and then hid himself in the menu and all that Clara could see where two very red ears over the edge of the menu. Clara laughed so hard that tears were nearly spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh you are hilarious," Clara laughed, snatching the menu out of his hand and kissing him again, just for slightly longer. They heard a 'hem-hem', and they broke apart and the waiter was standing by their table.

"Oh, sorry. My girlfriend will have the chocolate soufflé and I will have the banana soufflé," The Doctor said, slightly embarrassed. The waiter nodded and then snatched the menus away.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now, am I?" Clara teased, watching his ears go red again.

"I, um, didn't…but…what?...I…oh…um…," The Doctor stuttered, causing Clara to laugh again

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Clara asked, and The Doctor started to go purple.

"I…Yes," The Doctor decided, his colour starting to return to normal.

"Good. Because I want you to be my boyfriend," Clara said and The Doctor smiled

"OK!" He grinned

"OK!" She mimicked, causing them both to start laughing again.

Their soufflé's arrived, and they chatted and laughed for hours, failing to notice how the amount of people was decreasing, as was the light. Soon enough, they were the only two left in the café. The purple moon was creating a beautiful purple glow that was illuminating both Clara and The Doctor. The Doctor swore she had never been more beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible to her.

"And then Agatha and I started questioning the guests who were all obviously telling lies-," The Doctor started as he and Clara were wrapped up in their own little bubble.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked, and both Clara and The Doctor sat upright, a cold air washing over them as they returned to reality

"Yes?" Clara asked kindly

"We need to close," The waiter explained, and Clara and The Doctor looked around in confusion, wondering where everyone had gone.

"Right, yes, of course. Sorry!" The Doctor apologised and stood up. He helped Clara into her blazer and then tipped the waiter, who went as white as a sheet and looked back to The Doctor who by that point was walking out of the café.

"Doctor? How much did you tip him?" Clara laughed, trying to keep up with him.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe 10,000 reffla's would do," The Doctor explained, and Clara pulled out her phone and researched the exchange rate. She wondered how her phone could convert a currency that didn't exist yet, but she didn't spare too much thought to it. She saw the number and stopped abruptly.

"What?" The Doctor asked and Clara showed him. 1 million pounds. Clara started laughing, causing The Doctor to laugh as well. They were walking to the TARDIS when something caught his eye.

"Hey, Clara. Look at this," The Doctor pointed at an ad for Lounge 200. On the bottom it read 'Soufflé Chef Today: Clara Oswald'.

"Oh my stars!" Clara exclaimed, looking closely at it. Suddenly she remembered it, baking soufflé's day after day. That version of her had been damn good at it. The Doctor chuckled and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"C'mon," He whispered into her ear, and Clara turned back to him. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"So, are you going to stay here tonight?" The Doctor asked, once they were in the control room.

"Yes," Clara replied, biting down a tease that would make the Doctor stutter again.

"OK. In your room?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with the console awkwardly

"Do you want me to sleep in your room?" Clara asked and The Doctor looked up.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," The Doctor replied and Clara was shocked at how he was not stuttering or going red. He was fine about it.

"I do. Just no funny business," Clara winked and The Doctor went red. There it was. That was what she wanted.

"Clara! I- When you're ready, tell me. I would never push you or anything. Never, ever-"The Doctor was cut off by Clara's lips on his.

"I just needed to shut you up, you big oaf," Clara laughed, once they had broken apart.

"Feel free to shut me up whenever," The Doctor replied, kissing Clara again. After a long make out session, they both retreated back to The Doctor's room. She looked around the ginormous bedroom which had Gallifreyan encrusted in the ceiling and little bits of memorabilia everywhere, such as umbrella's, wiltering celery, a cricket ball, an apple with a smiley face and a plastic arm.

"I'm just going to change into my pyjamas," Clara said, and to her surprise found them on his bed. The TARDIS was finally warming up to her. The Doctor turned around and put his hands on his eyes and she quickly changed. He was such a teenage boy sometimes! She tiptoed over and kissed his neck, causing him to turn around.

"Changed," she declared, and he smiled. She climbed into his bed and he took off his jacket, shoes and shirt so that he was left in his trousers. Once they were in the bed, The Doctor's arm gradually made its way around Clara and he pulled her closer to him. She was soon fast asleep and once The Doctor was sure of that, he rested his eyes, content for the first time in a long while.

_NEXT CHAPTER: AN UNEXPECTED INVITATION_

_"It's definitely in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan,"_

_"Will it ever stop hurting?"_

_"It's a woman!"_

_"...She's not there, is she?"_


End file.
